Nighty Night Bexy
by Daysi5
Summary: My theory of why Rebecca Baxter can sleep anywhere. One-shot R


Nighty Night Bexy

A/N::: Just an idea. =) I needed a change. It's not always just about Cammie =P

Disclaimer::: I don't own the series of Gallagher Girls….

zzzNzzz

**2100 hours**

"I'll kill her. I really seriously will," ranted a woman while holding her baby and sticking a gun in her holster under her midnight blue dress. Never take the words of a spy for granted. "I can't believe she bailed on us! We have a mission tonight!" she wailed to her husband who was straightening his tie. He rolled his eyes at her complaints.

"Calm down, Jess. I'm sure we can find another babysitter," he says, his voice full of doubt. He picked at his hair, fixing it.

"Calm down? James, she was supposed to babysit Rebecca! How are we going to find another babysitter when we have to go kill a drug dealer in five minutes?" She yanked the strap of her bag onto her shoulder and walked out of the room, her husband in tow.

"She _is_ six months old," he mumbles, jangling his keys in front of the baby, who laughed and reached for the shiny metal. "Maybe it's time she…" He let the words hang in between them, wondering what her reaction to his suggestion would be. Anger? Joy? Frustration? When she froze, cell phone in hand to snap her head around to face him, he knew. _Fury. _The look in her eyes, which held back fire, was deadly.

"It's time she _what_?" She was daring him to finish the sentence. He sighed, but held her fatal gaze.

"Maybe it's time Rebecca sees what her parents do for a living. She'll eventually do it as well."

**2400 hours**

The doors to a warehouse slammed open, only to open up to an eerie silent darkness.

"I'm telling you, you should have left Rebecca in the car!" A male voice hissed as a half dozen black clad men barged in.

"And I'm telling you that I will not leave my baby in a car to suffocate! Leaving it on would attract attention, and leaving a window open would give others a chance to look in!" she whispered back, putting the drowsy infant in between two huge wooden crates as the men scoured the building around them. The infant made a whiny noise, and she quickly lulled it back to sleep. "Shh, it's alright Bexy. Go to sleep, go to sleep little Bexy…" by then, the baby's eyes were dropping, as she fell into a deep slumber.

"Come on, Jess," James whispered. "We have to get them away from Bex. The farther the better."

"Alright, alright." She caressed her child's cheek. Kissed it, and they slowly made their way across the room, going unnoticed to the farthest point possible.

**Two years later**

"Bex. While your father and I create a diversion, I want you to run and hide, just like we showed you. And don't move. We're going to play a round of hide-and-seek, and all these men here, and your father and I are it. Ready?" She whispered in her toddler's ear. The little girl nodded eagerly. She loved to play this game. She always won against her mother and father. And this time would be no exception. Especially with these big sneaky men who surrounded them. They would not scare her, or see her lose. No way would she want to screw up in front of so many people. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

The woman elbowed her husband softly, and they both took out a gun and shot while the little girl slipped on her ear plugs. They pointed their guns at the weakest point of the circle and shot, giving Bex a way out. She looked to her mother, who mouthed "Go!" Bexy nodded, and shot like a bullet, slipping through legs and dodging arms that looked like they wanted to squeeze her. _Not gonna catch me!_ she thought as she dove behind big boxes. She quickly ran left, and, making sure no one was watching, slipped in between the ramp of a forklift. She squeezed in, pulling her limbs close to her body so they wouldn't be seen. She closed her eyes and heard silence. _'Thank you mommy, for the ear pluggie,s_ she thought, smiling. She leaned back a bit, knowing it would take mommy and daddy a while to beat all those mean men. Her eyes started drooping, and she slowly let her body relax, but still held her knees to her chest, not letting her guard down completely. _Mommy said I had a gift of being able to sleep anywhere._ She let her eyes close, and let her body slip into a deep sleep, knowing that she needed rest. She deserved it. Mommy said she did.

**Ten and a half years later**

"Mom? Is this school really so special that we have to leave England? I mean, you even begged the principal over the phone to let me come. Is it really all that great?" asked a bored thirteen year-old for the umpteenth time. She looked out the small square window, her cheek resting in her hand.

"Yes, Bex. I've told you, it's said to be a great finishing school. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women is a very good school. I attended when I was younger. The principal is an old friend of mine, and she had to pull some strings just to get you in, so be grateful. You'll be just like your mother when you grow up." She smirked when she saw her daughter's head snap around, eyes nearly bugging out.

"Really? You didn't tell me that!" A big grin spread across her face. _I'm going to be a spy!_ she thought. She looked at her mother, studying her face, making sure she wasn't kidding her. She wasn't. "This is great! I'm going to be-" she stopped when her mother gave her a death glare, warning her to watch her mouth, since there were other passengers and passing flight attendants. "A great doctor!" she finished with a tiny pause that only her mother and father would notice. Or any other well trained spies on board. 'This is bloody great!' she thought, looking out the window with her forehead on the glass_. Good-bye England, hello America! I can't bloody wait to get to Gallagher!_

zzzNzzz

A/N::: It's different, I know. But um, review, and, yeah.

=^-^=


End file.
